battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
AF: Armada of Freedom
General things= We are a proud fleet that accepts anyone into our welcome arms. You are guaranteed pursuit of happiness and freedom. We strive to protect freedom and safety and our goal is to spread freedom throughout the whole world. We have different jobs offered by the AF. See below for enrollment. Freedoms Guaranteed *Freedom of Speech *Freedom of Fair Trial *Freedom of the Pursuit of Happiness *Freedom of the Right to Bear Arms *Freedom of Job of Choice *Freedom of Independence Enrollment ATTENTION, FOR NOW WE ARE IN NEED OF RECRUITMENT. ALL PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED AS LONG AS THEY FILL OUT THE APPLICATION. *RP name(optional): * Classes of ships you will bring into AF: *Name of a mod, if you use one (Hansa or SWC): *(Say this in your application) "I, ___ , swear to stand up for freedom and liberty as part of the Armada of Freedom. United we stand and together we fall, live long and prosper!". |-|Status and Members Allies and Enemies Allies: * AIF * United Aerospace Command * A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * Irish Navy * United States Naval Fleet * Mexican Navy * Russian Navy * [[HYDRAXIS Navy|'HYDRAXIS']] Trade Partners: * Shipyards Non-Agression Pact Alliances: *'Israeli Navy' *'Confederacy of Independent States Naval Forces' Enemies: * Prometheus * Dragonfire Privateering League : Defcon 1: State of full out war, engage all enemies on sight. Current State: Engage all DPL ships : Defcon 2: Fleets mobilizing, be on the lookout. : Defcon 3: National threat, keep your guard up. : Defcon 4: Small threat, citizens are safe. : Defcon 5: Absolute peace. Please add a story to your character at Backstory of RP characters Admiral of the Navy/Admiral of Freedom * Alex Phantom '- A member of AIF and DPL, he is a veteran skipper and shipbuilder. In Active Duty . (Played by Qapta1n) Fleet Admiral(s) *'Junior Kingston '- the older brother of Allen Kingston I. The Prince of the Kingston's Royal Navy, which merged with the AF. In Active Duty (Played by SkipperEdward) Vice Admiral(s) *'Sapphire Stryker -The twin sister of Nyx Stryker. Princess of the Kingston's Royal Navy. In Active Duty (Played by SkipperEdward) Upper Rear Admiral(s) *'Gerald R. Ford III' - Grandchild of the 38th US President and graduate of both the US Naval Academy and University of Michigan. He brought new aircraft, ground vehicles and drones to our forces when he joined. In Active Duty (Played by Harmonmj13) Lower Rear Admiral(s) *'None.' Deseased, Retired Or In another navy *'Kate Anderson' - A new and bright young girl, she's tactical genius almosts matches Phantom's. Retired to Greenland (Played by Qapta1n) * Alexander Kovalev - Ex Federation Navy, left after lack of communication which cost the life of his friend, officers and sailers called him Alexie or Alex while off duty. Has great tactics for both defending and offence. Rogue (Played by CaptMCDerpington). |-|The Fleet Current Active Vessels Ltftfyhhahatsf.jpg|AFS Ace. The largest sea command ship, it serves as a temporary flag ship until better flying ships come along. As it is a trimaran, it is very stable and for some reason survives as long as other battleships such as the famous M9 Warship imagestbjb.jpg|AFS Washington class strike sub. IT IS A SUB, NEED I SAY MORE?? And it has lots of VLS Rockets. 35 in commission imageatbjn.jpg|AFS Saratoga. It is a heavy battle cruiser meant to dish out damage. 42 in Comission. imagedrujonjbgd.jpg|AFS-Liberation. Stronger Variant of Saratoga. 36 in Commission. Tftgyhiimage.jpg|AFS Morning glory. Missile ship carrying over 1000 missiles. Best used as missile support. 25 in commission. imagejvnfedjvnfedknvfd.jpg|AFS- Stallion. Arguably the most powerful battleship in Commission, it boasts 10 doomsday guns. Since they have been in production the longest and are still in production, they're 98 in commission. Yfigufiuyimage.jpg|AFS- Free pocket. Even if it has a boring name, it is used to escort carriers and battleships and is surprisingly effective against heavy cruisers. 57 in commission. Nnjnimimage.jpg|AFS Dream. Re- Defining barges like a... Dream, this is actually a carrier. 25 in commission. imagennjny.jpg|AFS-Reminiscent. It is a flying carrier meant to take out fighters. 14 in commission. imageiojnjoinojinojinoijn.jpg|AFS- Sunshine. Kate's flagship. Has a lot of doomsday guns and a 204cm gun. imagewallaceepic.jpg|AFS- Wallace. The fighters and main attackers in our force, they are equivalent of a Klingon Bird of Prey. 110 in commission imagejnnjknihibguf.jpg|AF-Eagle. Most likely the longest fleet carrier in history, it carries over 150 planes. 12 in commission imagedfhijdokonjjjjjhu.jpg|AFS- Enterprise. It is a flying command ship. 3 in commission. Nsuajujsijsijimage.jpg|AFS- Paladin. It rides into battle healing troops and repairing ships rather than blasting freedom into the hearts of poverty. 45 in commission imagenbhgvyjn.jpg|AFS- River flow. Equivalent of a Heavy in TF2, it dishes out damage and takes them. Usually found in front lines. 35 in commission. imageghuhibhuig.jpg|AFS- Democracy. Defending Armadian waters with the highest flying ship in AF. 12 in commission. IMG 0151-1-.jpg|The Stryker Class, Named after members of the Stryker family. 10 in service. IMG 0154-1-.jpg|The Crimson class. Expendable Subs. 100 in service IMG 0153-1-.jpg|The Firebreather class flagships. Backup flagships for the Kingston's. IMG 0150-1-.jpg|The Comedian class. 20 in service. imageokjmojkmiojmom.jpg|AFS Hawaii (BB-72), a US battleship with designs based off of the IJN Yamato. She and her sister ship America (BB-73) were cloned to increase the AF's amount of battleships. 13 in commission while BB-72 and 73 serve in both the US and AF. This photo was taken a month before Hawaii and America were refitted. imagejhgojhivhgygolokojihftdesedgijok.jpg|AFA- Tudo. Long range Stealth, precision bomber. Possible to level cities, but we don't want that. 138 in commission. AFS_Zion.jpg|Firing broadside durning sea trails, made using my Montana class battleships hull and basic structure, ordered by Alexander Kovalev, 4 ships of the same class were ordered, 2 are in sea trails, one is in active duty, 1 being built ASFSupreamacy.jpg|AFS Supremacy, heading to port from the sea trails location AFSAquaman.jpg|A smaller nuclear submarine, currently 5 in service AF Golden-Angel.jpg|AFS Golden Angel is the first of the currently 5 active Liberty class nuclear super-carriers. Able about 100 aircrafts on her deck and about 80 in her hanger, this is large killing machine. Top speed is 70 knots while actual is classified and is powered by 4 uranium reactors that powers the ship making it run for the 4050 naval crew and letting it run for 6 months only need to resupply for food, water, and ammunition. HS-301P.jpg|The HS-301P is a modified aqua man class nuclear sub. Removal of the missile silos allows more room for wounded soldiers. As this is the hospital ship taken to the next level P0356 "Sunburst".jpg|P0356 "Sunburst" is a upgrade to the existing Zion Class Battleship upgrades including armour, and weapons. This is Project "Sunburst" on its way to join the AFS Golden Angel Currently 6 ships of this class planned AFS_Independence.jpg|The AFS Independence is a escort carrier. Not much to say IMG 0156-1-.jpg|The USS Deceiver, A futuristic Lexington class Dry Frigate attached to a floating missile platform. 30 in service,85 planned. IMG 0155-1-.jpg|The USS Atlanta II. A easy to build and expendable Destroyer Leader. So expendable that she only has a skeleton crew to command her as most of the controls are autonomous. 125 in service, 205 planned. IMG 0152-1-.jpg|The Prince Of Darkness Class, The lead is Junior Kingston's Carrier. pictured at the Drydock gaining the superstructure. 18 in service 40 planned. imageuyvihjoihuhijok.jpg|AFS Emancipation. Don't mess with us. 2 in service. Imaged fecund caving swjsn cjsscwvnjwsvcnjvwcdnjcsvwnjnjvwfdrtjwbiwrtbji.jpg|AFS-ABOLITIONIST. SUNK Pigbhutgimage.jpg|AFS- Hawk. It is a fast assault flying ship. 12 in service. 3 in DPL. imagedfgjekvvuyefkfuyovefggoyudfigoyevfygofeivfvogeiyeg.jpg|AFS- Enlighten. 2 in service. Land serves as a heavy support ship. imageweffeivhiewfvhivhdf.jpg|AFS- America. 3 in service. Serves as heavy support ship. Dat shi.jpg|The AFS Sunrise Over Darkness, currently en route to join the Golden Angle task force imagerdqywuwuwuwusushbdbdgehshctry.jpg|AFS- Lincoln. A heavy hitting cruiser that is so simple, they are our bread and butter in combination with the Wallace. 60 in service. imagegrevnhoi.jpg|AFS- Luther. Packing a punch that can level cities, the Luther holds 5 MCMs. 30 in service. imageoewgi.jpg|AFS- Shark. Acting as a Miniature Luther, this is a strike sub. Like the Washington, it holds lots of VLS missiles and underwater tropedos. 35 in service. IMG 0860-1-.jpg|The Royalty class suppercarrier. Very large and has a wide and large array of planes. 10 active,20 planned. Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|The AFS United, an upgrade to the Liberty Class Carrier, 3 active, 3 donated to another navy, and a total of 10 planned imageckgjcjgkckgjc.jpg|AFS- ABOLITIONIST. After the old one died fighting 20 Mirs, a new and more powerful one was built. imageiufefhh.jpg|AFS- Stars and Stripes. The huge flying ships are made to defend from HUGE navies. 9:9:$:$.jpg|The PS-80015, a patrol destroyer, not commonly used in active deployments but commonly used as radio relay ships to encrypt or boost transmissions. imagexjfgjdyryjfd.jpg|AFS- WarBird. Ignore the 2 grey blocks on the right wing. E-16-01.jpg|This is the E-75 prototype, a experimental flying ship. Not much to say as it's classified E 150 A.jpg|E-150 is a large flying ship, carrying a kinetic strike weapon, while in space, it can cause a 0.8 km diameter crator, creating mass damage 1AD317E4-1929-43AA-AB14-422D442039BE.JPG|AFS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78), Admiral Ford's flagship and the newest carrier to both the US and AF fleets. 2 active,10 planned. This photo was taken when it was first launched before it's refit. 8CDA30D0-5F80-4E33-B09E-0E00C5997945.JPG|AFS Hospitality (HS-46), a cruise ship converted into a hospital ship. She first saw service during the AEON invasion on Armadia. 8 active. 11070D37-EF85-4C22-BE98-1DDAF75E584B.JPG|AFS Ares (AOT-1), is the AF's first oil tanker, and the first to act as an escort as well. All ships are named after Greek and Norse gods from mythology. 48 active. AFS AVION.jpg|The Avion is AF's current largest surface vessel. With many 46cm guns, and rocket launchers. IMG 0855.png|AFS Victory (BBCV-1) is the AF's first hybrid to be commissioned. Built by Gerald Ford III and modernized by our trade partner Shipyards, all ten ships are prepared for battle. Daemon.jpg|The U-11 Daemon class Battlecruiser. Highly armed, can take high amounts of damage. Requires a large, highly skilled crewmen to operate. U-15.jpg|The U-18 class Light Cruiser is currently in top priority, due to a new threat, the Imperial Rebel Front. Compared to other flying ships, it is easy to build, but still take a long time. IMG 0196-2-.jpg|Overlord class. The perfect Battleship.Using the biggect guns available along with secondaries and missiles to boot. 6 active IMG 0200-1-.jpg|The Hurricane class. A class of Dreadnoughts made for long, drown out fights. Nicknamed "The Bricks". 7 active. ImageDIAMONDS.jpg|AF- Diamond. A strong ship with many MCMs. It is used for ground/surface destruction. ImageHIGIYS.jpg|6 doomsdays give the GALAXY FIRE much power. imageMISSILELAND.jpg|AF- Storm. A fury of missiles, some 204s and a D-Day, the storm is a powerful opponent. Plans were sent to UAC, and DPL ImageNEWSHIP.jpg|AF- Steel Reign. Meant as a heavy escort, it is very tough. Fortresses and USS Kidd.PNG|Fortresses Maximus and Metroplex, the newest fortresses in the AF fleet. This picture shows them being escorted by the USS Kidd. 4 active USS Gerald R Ford.jpg|AFS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) shortly after being relaunched after a sixteen day refit operation. USS John F Kennedy.jpg|AFS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79), sister ship of the Ford and second ship in the Ford-class. USS Hawaii and America.PNG|AFS Hawaii (BB-72) and America (BB-73) after their minor upgrades were completed. Their AF sister ships will recieve their refit in the future. Hawaii, America, Ford and Kennedy.PNG|''Gerald R. Ford, Hawaii'' and America leaving the Virginia coastline after being refitted in Newport News and the commissioning of the John F. Kennedy. imageRHINOCHARGE.jpg|AFS- Rhino's Charge. Well rounded ship. imageGETWRECKED.jpg|AFS- Joe's daddy. The first super fortress in AF, it's named was graffitied on there. It has 92 MCMs, many 204s and several Doomsdays. Seeing one of these is a sign of your death. imageBACONANDJOE'SFAMILY.jpg|Joe's Daddy, next to new ships, Joe's Uncle and Joe's Grandpa imageBACONDEATH.jpg|AFS- Templar. The largest AF ship built, it serves as Phantom's flag ship and boasts many MCMs, a D-day and some 204s. imagePOWER.jpg|AFS- Crusader. Having 2 Doomsdays, it is quite powerful. imageedfvefr.jpg|AFS- Barrier. A huge particle Disruptor, it's power is beheld and rumor has it, it can kill a PCAV Sunssunimage.jpg|AFS- Waverocker. It is a light flying vessel Allrounderimage.jpg|AFS-Zealot. An all rounder with serious firepower. imageCHOSOI.jpg|AFS- ChóSói. A ship designed to deal with heavier ships. image1MilToughnessflyingshipHELLYEAH.jpg|AFS-Dominator. A huge vessel with many 204s plus some MCMs. imageAFDREADNOUGHT.jpg|AFS- Ultra. A huge dreadnought meant for decimating fleets. Odysseus.jpg|The NC-2 Odysseus was one of Kovalev's weird Concepts, it was never built and was presumed lost with the AFS Golden Angel. But Losiv had backups of most of Kovalev's plans. ImageJustanotherFlagship.jpg|AFS Thrones. Just about on par with Scion of Flame. Eat it, cholol.jpg Meh.FS-2 is better.jpg BUTT SPAM. CRASHED INGAME, BUT EH, STILL FLIES!!!.jpg|AFS- Democracy's fire. Meant to replace Democracy and Galaxy Fire. This is a devastator. This can probably mess up Korrina (stares at Tribal) ThaBae.jpg|2 ships. The one in the back is the Bay - class interceptor. The one in the front is the VALKYRIE class heavy guard. Credit to Owl's Goshawk.jpg|AFS- Century class land support ship. Sentry Guard.jpg|An expendable small defense station. Deployed from Thrones, Ultra, Eminence and Dominator class warships AF's Version of stratosphere. Credit to Doc.jpg|An All-Around Command ship, the Eminence is a strong versatile ship. Arsenal: This is the list of weapons and vehicles we use for our soldiers. Guns: AC262CB5-E7E6-42F3-AF43-34D70742A5DE.JPG|The M16 assault rifle, used by our Marines, SEAL teams, and Army. 161DB9F0-C15B-4198-8E01-3BA6734F0497.JPG|The K-76 pistol, carried by all military personnel. 2E7C9D30-BE57-40B7-A2AB-0D5BC5B803EA.JPG|The RPG-7, a bazooka used by the Marines, Army and SEALs. 2652621F-2E7A-4261-BDB9-B06AC9140617.JPG|The M82 assault riffle, used by all our military branches. A heat seeking scope is built into it to easily find enemies. F6B9B741-8D81-4A20-9CB5-C2B5CDD2EE82.JPG|A combat knife for any situation. Aircraft: B7CED9F8-FFC8-4BD4-BE88-E2C439D1FA06.JPG|The EA-18G Growler, built off the F/A-18 line, they provide more stealth and firepower than any other fighter. Brought into AF service when Ford joined the fleet. 8A6EEDDE-45FD-44B5-83CA-871A0BD743E2.JPG|The F-22 stealth fighter, commonly seen on the Ford-class carriers. Brought into AF service when Ford joined the fleet. A87C9234-20C5-4F49-9C7D-B7A98F3FD91B.JPG|The VF-1 Valkyrie fighter is one of the fastest aircraft in our arsenal. (NOTE: Doesn't transform due to that being Godmodding) 1F03F0EF-DA95-4D77-BE89-82015D59212A.JPG|The AH-64 Apache helicopter is one of the most common choppers seen in our military forces. Brought into AF service when Ford joined the fleet. Ground Vehicles: 69378DFE-1A81-4320-843C-5C7D8E4AADAC.JPG|The PL-01 tank, originally made for the Polish military, we mass produced them to serve in our military. 5495294C-4285-4EDE-B857-D57EBBE85327.PNG|The M1A2 Abrams tank 6EC53567-A871-44A8-BBEE-67EC62FEF88B.JPG|The M1126 Stryker is commonly used as a heavy troop transport vehicle. 5C871B76-87F9-43A1-8D32-4399CC9413FC.JPG|The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV) is a light armored car used for high command transport. B1FF2C66-F6BD-463A-918E-1E0FF21EC464.JPG|The C.L.A.W heavy assault drone is commonly used in ground escort. D4E37437-467E-47E0-9CD3-FDC27D47526F.PNG|The A.G.R drone may be small, but it's firepower is a ground version of the Dragonfire. 998B6A52-60CD-4546-A510-3F2794758039.JPG|The Dragonfire drone is one of the most maneuverable drones we have. Vessel Registry: All members of the AF put their ship classes in this section. Main Fleet: Kingston Royal Fleet This fleet merged with us after we were formed. 1st Roster: 2nd Roster: |-|Current Research= -Cluster Missiles -Faster Munitions -Gravity and Anti Gravity -Better Health and Physionlogy. 2014 : July 16- AF is Formed : August 1st- AF is considered a superpower : August 3rd- AF admiral Kate Anderson joins AEON. : August 5th- AF forms colony in Greenland : August 6th- Coalition of AF, AIF, and DPL Fight the Russians. Both sides take heavy losses and agree to a ceasefire. : August 6th- AEON ships come to Greenland in order to kill us. Thankfully, Vice Admiral Kate convinved them otherwise. : August 8th- AF starts building ships to defend from much more powerful navies such as HYDRAXIS and Prometheus. : August 9th- AF admiral Kate forms a program within AF. Not even Phantom knows about it. They are called the Vigilantes. : August 9th- AF forms alliance with AIF : August 10th- AF and AIF spread to Scandinavia. : August 10th - 11th- AF evacuates Armadia as AEON and a mysterious ship destroy Armadia. : August 15th - AF returns to Armadia. Rebuilding and mourning. : August 16th- 17th - AEON has huge super weapons poised to destroy AF. : August 25-29th - Prometheus invades earth, after days of fighting, the joint coalition of AF, AIF, DPL, and Hydraxis ships controlled by the Delusion, a HYDRAXIS Supership, repels Prometheus with the help of Narada. It was a great sucesss, but the New Belkan superweapons and New Belkan itself was lost as the Delusion created a base on New Belkan before rebuilding operations can begin. : August 30th - As Upper Rear Admiral Gerald R. Ford III returns to active duty at the end of the Battle for Earth, Admiral Alex Phantom resigns to AIF, Leaving now whats Admiral Alexander Kovalev in charge, and Vice Admiral Kate Anderson retires to Greenland. : September 10-11th - Rear Admiral Ford invites the United States Navy's Iowa-class battleships and the aircraft carrier Destiny ''along with his old friends Commodore Shane and Admiral Harmon to participate with the ''Ford, Hawaii ''and ''America ''in naval exercises. In honor of the 9/11 terrorist attacks, all ships flew the flags of New York City, Washington, DC and Shanksville, Pennsylvania to memorialize those who died in the attacks. : September 11-12th - An alliance with the ANF was formed as Evans, the fleet's new leader, sends roughly 400 ships to assist in defending our waters. During the exercises with Ford's friends from the US Navy, they organized a plan to defend our citizens in case of another Prometheus attack. Evans' fleet will surround all three of our islands, while the Kingston Royal Fleet will provide backup for Evans and protection for the Twin Islands, Kovalev's fleet will protect New Belkan where HYDRAXIS is residing, making them vulnerable and open targets. Ford will have his fleet in the middle of AF territory providing aerial assistance and backup for the other three groups. Commodore Shane and Admiral Harmon will provide us will fuel, ammunition, soldiers, food and repairs during the operation. : September 14-16th - Due to possible war between AIF and RM, we mobilized our fleets. : September 17-18th - War with Italy officially started on the 17th. All AF ships in our European fleet are currently on heavy stand-by while the AIF is in the conflict and a possible threat by Prometheus. : September 18th - War with Italy is officially over. Now, we are still prepared for another Prometheus invasion. : September 19th - An alliance with the newly organized Irish Navy was successfully formed. After this, the AFS ''Ireland, the last AF ship in the Hawaii-class, is commissioned at it's homeport in Dublin, Ireland. : September 20th - The AF joins the UAC, ANF, Israel, Russia, United States, and Mexico in an alliance to regain the AIF.'' We are tasked as the secondary blockade with Upper Rear Admiral Ford in command. 4 planned ''Gandalf-class salvage barges will join the blockade in the process. : October 3rd - Alexander Phantom returns to find the AF a mess. In response to this, he regains his status as Admiral of Freedom. Kovalev later left and is now rogue. : October 13th - As the UAC engages a Prometheus fleet near Ceres, the Prometheus-Earth War is likely to continue, so we are ready. : October 2-17th - Upper Rear Admiral Ford order the Gerald R. Ford, Hawaii ''and ''America to enter the shipyard in Newport News, Virginia to be refitted on the 2nd. BB-72 and 73's refit was completed on the 10th, while the Ford was expected to be done on the 13th but was moved ahead four days due to a lightning bolt hitting the carrier, setting equiptment and oil on fire, damaging the flight deck and carrier island. It was confirmed that CVN-78 will be relaunched after the repairs are finished before Saturday. Gerald R. Ford's sister ship, USS John F. Kennedy, will be launched and commissioned in both AF and US fleets before the three refitted ships leave the Virginia coastline. : October 18th - The Ford's repairs were finished and the ship was relaunched at noon today. The Kennedy was later launched and commissioned two hours later. The AF is proud to welcome the John F. Kennedy into our fleet. : October 29th - The Gandalf-class was announced as cancelled due to construction costs. All funds were sent to the Alexander Phantom-class carriers to make them battlecarriers. : November 6th - The Alexander Phantom-class was laid down at our shipyard on New Belkan. The class was later changed to the Kate Anderson-class. Wars We Were Involved In Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:World Superpower